Monty Madness
Fight for survival when you and your classmates are taken to travel the world in search of 65 hidden treasures. Battle. Live. Play. MONTY MADNESS Plot In Montgomery School, Rhys and his classmates are learning about the Vikings when thunder strikes, and are teleported to different parts of the world you have to collect the hidden treasures to get back to your home. = Main Playable Characters and their Special Ability = *Rhys Briggs - A normal guy who loves basketball and is known as the popular guy, but when his friends dissapear, he shows his other side, kind and caring. Rhys can make the opponents shiver. Special Ability : 1000 basketballs of Fury - A tornado of basketballs appear and destray anything within Rhys' path. *Darren Simbol - A timid guy who loves animals, his pet Parrot ,Alfie, has never been seperated from him until he is teleported to Kansas, Even though he is afraid to be on his own, Darren will do anything to get back to Alfie and his friends. Special Ability: Earthquake of the Gorilla - Darren slaps the ground sending out shockwaves that destray any villain in sight. *Amy Groves - The girl who thinks shes the prettiest girl in the world. When she loses her friends she starts thinking about others that isn't her. Special Ability: Heart Explosion - A heart-shaped outline surrounds Amy and if touched, the villain will be innihilated. *Jessica Robinson - One of the youngest kids in the group, Jessica is the more timid girl in the group, but shows that she is brave when her friends dissapear. Special Ability: Musical Boom - A musical note explodes around her causing tiny note-shaped bombs to swarm around the opponents around. *Miss Cowley - Miss has a massive compassion for fashions Special Ability: Clothes Chucker - Shoots cool clothes at the nearest opponent. *Mr. Tickle - Is a big fan of STAR WARS and has ever since George Lucas said, Join me on my quest to help my favourite and my the force be with me and he questioned What About Me? and george says I don't care about you. Special Ability: Super Saber - Stabs the opponent 8 times. Bosses No. 1 - King Mughes - Fought by Rhys, Kyle and Ethan No. 2 - Terrasaur - Fought by Darren, Harry and Paul No. 3 - Ms. DarbuZilla - Fought by Jessica, Gabrielle and Jasmine No. 4 - Hannah Monstana - Fought by Amy, Keren and Emily W. No. 5 - The Big Bully - Fought by Darren, Jessica, Paul and Jasmine No. 6 - Killer Rabbit - Fought by Amy, Keren, Emily D. and Dharlene No. 7 - Joseph the Giant Cockerel - Fought by Rhys, Amy, Ethan and Emily W. No. 8 - Giant Killer Baby Head - Fought by Rhys, Amy, Darren and Jessica No. 9 - Shadow Clones - Fought by everyone No. 10 - Octozilla - Fought by everyone except Rhys, Amy, Darren and Jessica. No. 11 - all the teachers except mrs tickle/ms cowley fought by rhys. No.12 - the school fought by rhys darren. Helpers * Ms. Cowley - Ms. Cowley gives you an item that can help you in your journeys. * Cole Sprouse and Dylan Sprouse - Helps Darren find a friend nearby. * Mr. Hughes and Mr. Morris - Freezes the opponents. * High School Musical Cast - Helps Jessica find a friend nearby. * Jonas Brothers - Helps Amy find a friend nearby. * George Lucas - Helps Rhys find a friend nearby. * Your Family - Heals your health. * Best Friend - Uses special move. * Sonic the Hedgehog - Uses Spin Dash * Shadow the Hedgehog - Uses Chaos Control * Simba - Uses Pride Roar * Riku/Dark Riku - Uses Dark Aura * Miley Cyrus - Uses Hannah Wig * Knuckle Joe - Uses Vulcan Jab * Escargoo - Uses Slime Slide * Lucas - Uses PK Freeze * SpongeBob - Uses Jellyfish throw Items * Power Mushroom - Raises your strength * Animal Whistle (Seal, Eagle, Zebra and Yak) - Calls in an animal to help you cross a path * Poison Candy - Poisons the nearby opponents * Shy Mask - Makes you invisible for a short amount of time * Fly Mask - Makes you able to fly for a short amount of time * Boo Mask - Makes you turn into a Boo (from Super Mario Bros.)and is able to pass through anything for a short amount of time. Confirmed Other Playable Characters * Ethan Stewart Special Ability: Thunder Slam - Electrecutes the opponents. * Kyle Mead Special Ability: Titan Slash - Slashes the nearest opponent with massive power. * Harry Strict Special Ability: Starstorm - Causes comets to rain down on the stage. * Paul Oxley Special Ability: Alien Force - Sends out a UFO that sends out lasers. * Gabrielle Spriggs Special Ability: Music Bomb - Sends out note-shaped bombs. * Jasmine Ash Special Ability: 1000 Fists of Fury - Attacks the nearest opponent multiple times. * Keren Bumann Special Ability: Fly trap Blossom - Sends out Fly Traps that gobble up the opponents. * Emily Webber Special Ability: Hair Needle - Sends out needles. * Dharlene Simbol Special Ability: Micro Song - Sings then chucks a mic at everyone. * Shannon Waltham Special Ability: Lullaby - Shannon's lullaby charm people to sleep. * Georgia Harley Special Ability: Flower Power - Georgia Creates a tornado of flower petals. * Mary-Beth Drew Special Ability: Night, Night - One strong punch is all it takes to make enemies scared of Mary! Mini-Games * Are You Dumber Than a Pig? Description: A mini-game loaded with mini-games, your host Georgia Harley and Shannon Waltham will give you different rewards for your duties: *Unlock Criteria: Obtain the Bacon Charm from Georgia during your first visit to the Georgian Era. * Dancing Divas Description: Can you beat the score? Category:Fan Games Category:Games